True Feelings
by Shadow38383
Summary: Sometimes...enemies are actually more than they seem. Language and...well...you know.


**I'm sorry if you don't like to see this kind of thing, but I've wanted to try my hand at a Mature fic for a while and I guess Ch48 gave the final push. If you like it, then hurry, if not then I'm sorry for making it...but its not coming down as I never remove anything I upload because someone else might like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

Tomoko walked through the halls of her school towards her class, proud at how she managed to beat Komiyama earlier…though it cost her an injury and a nosebleed.

'Doesn't matter.' She thought to herself, 'I still won that one.' A sound made her stop in her tracks. Looking around she realized that the sound was coming from the door next to her, leading into the girl's restroom. Opening the door, she realized that the sound was that of someone crying, which only peaked her curiosity and caused her to walk to the stall that held the source of the sound. She pinned down the stall that hid the source and was about to open it, but she froze, 'What the hell would I say?' she thought to herself, 'If I open this now, I'll just end up looking like a nosy person!' Tomoko turned to walk away when the stall door opened and revealed Komiyama who froze midway from wiping her tears. Silence fell heavily around them along with a tension so thick, that if you walked in there, you would make an immediate u-turn without even having to know what was going on.

"Y-you…umm…wh-" Tomoko was cut off as Komiyama slammed the stall door on her.

"Go away!" she snapped. Tomoko could hear her start to cry again.

"Fine!" she shot back and started to stomp out the door, but a sudden heavy and depressing feeling fell on her, a feeling that she knows won't go away unless dealt with and that feeling was…guilt. 'Why…?' Tomoko whined in her head before she knocked on the stall, only to realize that Komiyama hadn't locked it and it swung open, "Uhh…umm…K-Komiyama?" she asked, "Umm…wh-what's wrong?" Komiyama froze and looked back at Tomoko with fierce eyes.

"You! You've got it good you know!" she cried, "Hitting Tomoki and he still takes you to the nurse!"

"…you're…jealous because my brother was worried about me…." Tomoko stated, "…WELL OF COURSE HE WOULD!" Komiyama stared at Tomoko with surprise, startled at her sudden outburst, "HE'S MY BROTHER! It's not like I got a incest thing going on with him…and if you imagine that then you're sick!"

"Why the hell would I imagine that!?" Komiyama snapped.

"And another thing," Tomoko continued with a blank mind, powered by a sudden rush of adrenaline, "why the hell are you after my brother!? For god's sake, he's nothing like you and me! He doesn't even take an interest in what I say, so what makes you think it would be different for you!?"

"Well-"

"Not to mention that even though I hated you in middle school, you and Yuu were all I had! Now Yuu has a boyfriend and I hardly get to spend time with her, especially because she's at another school! I now really hate to say it, but now you are all I've got!" 'HOLY FUCK, DID I JUST SAY THAT!? …WHY CAN'T I STOP TALKING!?'

"How am I the only thing you've got left, if you keep fighting with me!?" Komiyama snapped, "Hell, you humiliated me in front of the students in the library by saying I wanted your brother's dick! I never did something like that to you! He worst thing I ever did was call out your lies!

"IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDNG!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELI-" Tomoko cut Komiyama off as her body moved on its own, her arms grabbing Komiyama's shoulders and pulling Komiyama to herself so that their lips clashed together. Komiyama's eyes were wide with shock, fear, and confusion, so much that she could not move as they both stood there in the stall with in a kiss that continued for an unknown amount of time. Whether Tomoko herself was confused as well or not, Komiyama couldn't tell as Tomoko had her eyes closed the whole time. Komiyama finally managed to react and shoved Tomoko off of her with enough force to send Tomoko into the sink across from the stall they were in. Tomoko hit the sink with her shoulder blade before falling to the ground. She looked up in shock at Komiyama before she jumped to her feet and ran out of the restroom.

111111111111111111

Tomoko ran as fast as she could, blindly, while holding her shoulder as if she'd just been shot. She didn't care where she was going, all she wanted was to forget she actually kissed Komiyama! Taking a right, she ascended through a flight of stairs and burst through the double doors on the next floor, only to find herself on the roof. She finally took the time to stop and let the adrenaline clear, allowing for her injury to cry for attention. Slowly, she made her way to a nearby AC and took a seat as she tried to massage her shoulder blade while trying to make sense of what she did, 'What the hell!? Am I getting desperate? Do I really want something like that instead? I know I probably did hurt her when I called her out on my misunderstanding…but that bitch didn't have to throw me against the sink! Ohh…this really hurts.' Tomoko's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard the roof door open. Looking up, she saw Komiyama at the door, who stared at her for a bit before walking towards her and sitting next to her.

"Hey…umm…sorry about…shoving you against the sink." She said with a look of guilt.

'SORRY!? ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME!?' Tomoko thought, trying to form that thought into words, but instead what came out was, "I-it's ok…I did kind of…surprise both of us…" 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!?' Tomoko could feel herself regain control of her mouth and was about to scream at Komiyama, when she felt a hand touch her injured shoulder blade and begin to massage it, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"After nearly shattering your shoulder blade, the least I could do is make you feel better." Komiyama replied, "Lie down." Tomoko stared at her with complete confusion, but nonetheless her body carried out Komiyama's request blindly. Once on the ground, stomach down, she could feel Komiyama's hands gently press against her back with such expertise that Tomoko melted at her touch soon after Komiyama began.

"Ohh god…" she moaned, "That feels good." Komiyama smiled at Tomoko's sudden moment of bliss (caused by Komiyama herself) and took her words as complement, but deep in the back of her mind was something else at work. Soon she slowly began to massage lower and lower, the process so slow, that Tomoko never realized it as she let Komiyama's hands send her to the clouds…at least until she suddenly felt a set of soft fingers gently make their way under the waist of her skirt and underwear, followed by a the palm of the hand before it softly cupped her rear. The sudden action silenced Tomoko and froze her in place as she felt Komiyama lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You should finish what you start, you know." Tomoko's eyes flew wide open as Komiyama flipped her around slowly, her fingers sliding across the slit in Tomoko's rear and burying them in once she was flipped over. Komiyama gently pressed her lips against Tomoko's own as she lay there helplessly, frozen with shock and confusion. Very slowly, Komiyama snaked her tongue into Tomoko's mouth until it reached as far as it could go which. to Tomoko's deeper confusion, aroused Tomoko immensely. A small moan of pleasure escaped Tomoko as Komiyama began to mover her hand from Tomoko's rear, slowly grazing against her skin until it reached the front and she paused. Breaking the kiss with Tomoko, their loss in pleasure had interrupted their bodily function of oral fluids and caused them to break their kiss with a string of saliva connecting their tongues before they were retreated and then connected their lower lips.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoko asked in a whisper.

"Like I said," Komiyama replied in an equal volume whisper, "the least I could do, is make you feel good." With those words said, Komiyama slipped her middle finger into Tomoko's core, causing Tomoko to gasp in surprise, pain, and pleasure all at once. Komiyama began to gently pull out her finger before reinserting it again and repeating. Tomoko tried to endure the moment of pleasure she was havening in order to try and knock sense back into herself.

'This can't be happening, this can't BE HAPPENING!' she thought, 'I can't believe I'm doing this! I have to stop her! I have to get out of here! I have to-' Tomoko's thoughts were interrupted as Komiyama added her ring finger into Tomoko, causing her let out a moan of pleasure.

"I can feel you." Komiyama said as she continued to torture Tomoko with the unbearable pleasure she was experiencing, "Funny, I saw you as the type that would to this to yourself at home while alone…but I guess I was wrong, judging by how tightly you're squeezing my fingers." Tomoko hated her at the moment, because she was right, at this rate she would peak at any moment. Tomoko quickly tried to think of a way out while Komiyama gave her current method of pleasure a little more speed, causing Tomoko to grip her shoulders tighter. Komiyama know this was it, she knew she had won and went in for the kill, she pulled her fingers out before making one final thrust as deeply into Tomoko as she could. Tomoko cried out in pleasure and gripped Komiyama's shoulders hard enough to cut her with her fingernails as her love fluids spilled out onto Komiyama's hand. Komiyama gently get Tomoko's now limp, and exhausted, body down and pulled her hand out of her skirt. She slowly licked her hand both in pleasure and as a sign of mock, taking in Tomoko's vulnerable taste as much as she could.

"I thought you'd last longer." She said, "Now you can't have fun with Yuu."

'Yuu?' Tomoko's groggy mind thought in confusion as she could make out a figure approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't stop now Mokocchi!" the figure called out, "What about me?"

1111111111111

"HEY!" a voice snapped before a sudden pain appeared on Tomoko's head.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" she shouted as she got up and realized that she was in the library, '…when the hell did I get here?'

"Don't ignore me!" Tomoko turned to see Komiyama standing over her with a book in hand.

"We're closing and-" Komiyama froze as she noticed the drool on Tomoko's face, in an amount that could only come from one kind of dream, "Dear god, who the hell do you think you are having a dream like that in here!?"

"It was all a dream?" Tomoko asked, "And here I thought we were going to get along."

"…"

"…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"


End file.
